Sakura Kiss
by Neko Asura
Summary: Crack crossover with my OC in a crack crossover with Ouran High School Host Club and Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Akito/Agiot Wanijima from Air Gear. Crack ahoy, be warned. RATED T FOR CHILDRENNNNN


Sakura Kiss

Hi, my name is Neko Sohma, and I am fifteen years old. I just moved to Tokyo from America... right now I feel uneasy, since I left my friends behind and I'm not sure if I fit in here.

I'm not pretty... well, I'm average. I'm 4 feet and 11 inches, with long black hair and cocoa brown eyes, and tan skin.

"NEKO," my father yelled, "you're going to be late for school!"

Coming Dad...

Well, time start my new life.

As I was walking, I heard someone yelling. It was a boy; he was tall with golden eyes... at least, as far as I could tell, since his left eye had an eye patch.

Well, anyway... he had blue hair and he was wearing an orange straightcoat.

"Hey, wait up," he called.

Oh, God... don't tell me I have a bully already, I groaned to myself quietly.

He finally caught up with me.

"Hi," he wheezed.

He paused for a bit, breathing heavily.

Running in that tight-wound jacket must be hard to breathe in.

"You must new here," he said with a smile.

"Yeah... I just moved here a month ago," I replied, smiling a little hesitantly. It was weird for a complete stranger in a straightcoat made for asylum patients run at you at your first day in a completely foreign place.

"That's cool... Where are you from," he asked curiously.

My previous suspicion dispersed upon hearing the innocent tone to his cheerful face.

"Oh, I'm from America," I replied, with a more friendly tone of voice,

"Wow, really?" his expression and voice was filled with genuine enthusiasm.

I smiled. "My name's Sohma Neko. Nice to meet you, um..."

"Akito... Wanijima Akito," he said with a smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Akito-san."

"Neko-chan you're on your way to school right?"

It was strange for a stranger to call me by a pet name when it's only been a couple minutes since meeting.

But I dismissed it with a wave in my mind. He's just more friendly than most, I reassured myself.

"Yeah... I'm going to Ouran. Why do you ask?"

Akito grinned brightly.

I swear I went blind from the sheer brilliance of it for a moment there.

"Because I go to Ouran too!" Akito was jumping for joy.

After thirty minutes of walking and chatting together, he said, "Well, Neko-chan, we're here!"

I was speechless... this place was pure awesome!

I heard Akito laugh playfully at my gaping mouth. "I'm glad you like it! Hey, you guys! Come meet my new friend Neko!"

As soon as I knew it, three guys were approaching me and Akito.

"Okay, Neko," Akito began, turning around to face me, "these guys are my friends!" He pointed to the one on the far right. "This tall blonde guy with the tiara is Belphegor."

"Ushishshi - "

What a strange laugh.

" - my, what an adorable little girl," Belphegor said with a creepy smile.

Wow that grin is creepy as well.

Akito moved to the boy in the left. "This one that looks like Belphegor is Raisel! He's the older twin."

"Ushesheshe, " was all Raisel said.

O-kay... I take that back. Raisel's laugh is more creepy.

What a strange pair of twins.

Finally, Akito stood in front of the middle guy, and then spun to the side with his arms spread open wide." And this guy in the cloak with the puppet is Nekozawa!" He paused, frowned, and then began to giggle. "Hey, you guys almost got the same name!"

"My, my... your aura is quite interesting," Nekozawa chuckled creepily.

Uh... thanks... I guess?

"And last but not least... Agito!"

I stared at the hyper boy. "Um... Akito, I only see three people in front of us," I said with confusion.

"Hold on, Neko," he said with glee.

I watched him switch his eye patch and he got a whole new persona...

"FUCK, AKITO! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BRING ME OUT HERE..."

He suddenly paused and looked straight at me. "Who are you," he demanded, laid back all of the sudden.

I stuttered. "N-Neko... Sohma..."

He hummed thoughtfully. "So you're the reason why Akito called me out."

Then he scoffed, looking away with disinterested eyes.

How rude.

"I'm switching back," he snapped (to himself?).

"Sorry about that, Neko. Agito can be a little rude," Akito apologized as he bowed.

A 'little'?

More like 'a lot'.

"It's alright, Akito," I lied reassuringly.

"Any way, Neko... what do you have for first period," he asked cheerfully, tactfully changing the subject.

"Um... Biology," I replied, looking at my class schedule.

"Hey, us too!" He cheered, jumping in joy.

With this strange triplet of guys...

Oh, wait, quartet. I almost forgot that rude bastard called Agito.

It's going to be a long... long day...

To be continued...


End file.
